Yellow Tulips
by hoshi-myuu
Summary: To fight. That is all Master Hand invited us here for. We are not allowed to have any relationship more than a friendship, but sometimes feelings are too hard to ignore. Meta Knight x Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff's POV.


_OMGZORZ IT'S META KNIGHT X JIGGLYPUFF TIME! :D_

_I got the idea for this while reading a book about flowers, and when I saw an article about yellow tulips, I thought "Wow, that's really shippy. I wonder if I can use that?"  
And I did! I hope y'all enjoy this!_

_**Disclaimer - **All rights to every character I used belong to Sora LTD., and Nintendo._

* * *

**Yellow Tulips**

**Jigglypuff's POV**

Flowers of the world have all kinds of meanings. Red roses are the flower of romance, freesias stand for friendship, camellias mean loveliness, and carnations mean nice things like love, friendship, and beauty.  
However, some flowers represent very unpleasant things. Yellow roses mean you're going off with someone or you're jealous, and yellow carnations mean rejection or dislike.

But the flower that describes my life at this point in time would be a yellow tulip.

I've been invited to the Smash Mansion for 3 years now. I go every year because I want to sharpen my fighting skills and become one of the most powerful Pokemon out there. I also get to visit my friends.

Well, as much as one _can_ visit a friend, at the Smash Mansion.

You see, Master Hand – the creator of this tournament – has us here only to fight. He thinks that any romantic relations with any two Smashers will make them and the people around them loose focus, therefore making them less of a threat in battle. This has proved to be hard on some of them Smashers – Zelda and Marth for example. After they made their feeling for each other public, Master Hand forbid them from seeing ach other. Even meeting in secret offers constant danger of being caught.

It's sad, really. It's like every pair that harbors feelings for one another has to be a Romeo and Juliet scenario.

Now, I never really took much consideration to this rule, other than for sympathy of others. None of the male Smashers have ever piped my interest.

At least, that's what I _used _to think.

Recently, a newcomer by the name of Meta Knight has been invited to compete in the tournament. I won't lie – at first I was very intimidated by him, and who wouldn't be? His stern amber eyes, cold hearted attitude, and mysterious aura are enough to give even the bravest of souls goosebumps.

However, once I actually got to know him, my views changed completely. Suddenly, those stern amber eyes turned soft, the cold hearted attitude revealed to be warm and caring, and the mysterious aura became surprisingly attractive.

And the way he fights… it's exhilarating to watch. He makes each move carefully and strategically, and moves almost like he's dancing. It's quite a sight to behold.

At first meet, he was very repelled from me as well. He pretty much avoided me because he thought I was quite annoying. I don't blame him – it's a side of me I can't control very well. Eventually, we found some common ground, and once he saw the more… _intelligent _side of me, we became fast friends.

This friendship quickly blossomed, until we both knew it was something more. But we both knew that our relationship would eventually be known to Master Hand, which would result in eliminating us from the tournament and kicking us out of them mansion. With this in mind, we stayed quiet about it.

And to be frank, I'm quite fed up.

*******

I was on the cliff overlooking the Smash Ocean as the sun was just beginning to set, turning the surrounding clouds countless shades of orange, pink, and gold. At this time of evening, you can see where the Isle of Ancients once stood when the Subspace Army, lead by Tabuu, attempted to cut this world into pieces and bring it to his world. The large X over the sky shone a bright gold, as a result of the many Subspace Bombs going off at once.

This spot is one of my favorite places to think, and let me tell you – I had quite a bit on my mind.

In my thoughts, I barely heard the sound of armor walking towards me. I suddenly felt some kind of cloth on my shoulder. I spun around, ready to defend myself, when I was face to face with a metal mask. I relaxed and smiled.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that" I said, practically melting at the sensation of being this close to him.  
"You really should know when I'm coming" he replied. I could sense a smile on his lips as well, even though it was concealed by the mask.

"Is there any reason you came here other then to tease me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He chuckled, which was one of my favorite sounds to hear.

"I came here to be with you. I couldn't find you anywhere at the mansion, so I speculated that you were here" he said.  
"Your speculation proved to be correct. I'm just… thinking, that's all"  
"May I ask, about what?"

"It's just… the rule that Master Hand has about couples. I despise it. No one is ever happy here, and it's like we are forced to think only about fighting, like soulless robots."  
"I must agree, even though I do have a passion for fighting. I would much rather be with you"

I blushed. "That's very sweet, Meta Knight. But don't you ever get frustrated that we are so limited to what we are allowed to do? It really doesn't seem like it – you're always so calm"

"I have been trained to stay calm at any situation. Frustration is an emotion that no one wishes to experience. I'm sure you understand"  
"I do. My only wish is that we could be together more" I sighed.

He suddenly pulled me closer, taking my breath away – literally.

"Jigglypuff, I vow that when this tournament is over, we _will _be together. I love you, and no amount of restrictions will change that"  
"I love you to, Meta Knight. But for the time being, our love is one that can never be"

"For the time being." he whispered, stroking my cheek ever so softly.

"Now, I must be off. Sleep well, Jigglypuff" he said, letting go of me.  
"Goodbye, Meta Knight" I sighed, watching him unfold his wings and take flight.

I rubbed a loose tear from my eye, and swallowed down the others that were building up. I needed to stay strong, for my sake and Meta Knight's.

*******

When I got back to my room at the mansion, I collapsed into my bed and stared at the ceiling. I began to think about what would happen if Master Hand caught us together. He would forbid us from seeing each other, and that alone just might kill me.

As I pulled the covers over and turned to my night table, I saw something that glistened in the moonlight coming through my window. I sat up and took the object in my hand. It felt like glass.

I walked over to the window to get more light, and what I saw made me gasp.

In my hands was a petite glass vase with a beautiful blossoming yellow tulip. There was a small card that hung around the steam. I slid it off the flower and began to read.

_Dearest Jigglypuff,_

_Yellow tulips represent a love that can never be. Take this one as a token of my vow.  
Keep this flower and all that spawn from its seeds living until the day we may be together. The day that it dies will be the day that the bonds separating us will be broken. I love you._

_-Meta Knight_

A tear of joy rolled down my cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe it off. I stared at the moon, a light smile on my face.

"_I will, Meta Knight. I promise."_

* * *

_BAAAAAW! *breaks down crying*_

_Until next time, dear readers!_


End file.
